


The Extraordinary Man

by hanorganaas



Series: 1_Million_Words Challenges and What Not. [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth wishes John understood how extraordinary he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extraordinary Man

Elizabeth wishes John understood how extraordinary he is.

He started as just a simple pilot, disgraced after disobeying the orders to save a comrade. But soon he was much more. He was able to understand and control Atlantis proficiently better than anyone else. He saved countless of lives on a whim.

And yet…he is never able to appreciate it. All his successes were always overshadowed in his mind by his own failures. She only wishes he can see how much of an extraordinary man he is.

But with his lack of confidence he never will…and it slowly breaks her heart.


End file.
